


Not a Regular Love Story

by SasuNarufan13



Series: Yakuza and Assassins and Husbands Oh My [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Assassin!Naruto, Fluff, Foul Language, M/M, Present and past scenes, Referenced Mpreg, Sasuke's POV, Sequel to Good Luck You're Going to Need It, Slash, Yakuza!Sasuke, birthday fic, mature content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24899707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasuNarufan13/pseuds/SasuNarufan13
Summary: Their love story might not have started out as a regular run of the mill one, but it's theirs and that's all that matters.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Yakuza and Assassins and Husbands Oh My [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689526
Comments: 31
Kudos: 262





	Not a Regular Love Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meehalla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meehalla/gifts).



> Author's note: I promised more parts for this particular series and what better day to add a new part than on the birthday of one of my best friends? Meehalla, I wish you a very happy birthday, sweetheart, and I do hope you enjoy this second part!
> 
> This is a follow up to "Good Luck, You're Going to Need It" and it might be best to read that one first if you haven't already, just to familiarise yourself with the setting.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto owns it.
> 
> Dedicated to: Meehalla
> 
> I hope you'll like it!

**Not a Regular Love Story**

_Why did I even come here?_

It was a question he'd been asking himself for the past half hour. The simple answer was that he was pissed off and needed a drink to distract himself from the utter incompetence he'd been forced to deal with today. If he just needed a drink, however, there was no need to go to a nightclub of all places to have one.

He didn't even like clubs in particular, because in places like this one people really had no concept of boundaries and he wasn't a people's person to start with. A fact which amused his older brother to no end, because the bastard had a strange sense of humour.

What annoyed him the most about these clubs, though, was –

"You're sure you don't want me to help you get your mind of whatever's troubling you, baby?" the brunette simpered, batting her ridiculously large eyelashes. Her full breasts were nearly spilling out of the silver coloured tank top she wore; the cleavage so deep it barely kept anything concealed.

She had her long brown hair done in loose curls which she kept fiddling with, all the while giggling and licking her bright red, too full lips, trying to flirt with him. With the stress on _trying_ , because she was definitely not succeeding. Somehow his more than obvious disinterest wasn't that clear to her, however, and even completely turning away from her didn't dissuade her from continuing.

After the long shit day he'd had, he had no patience left to deal with her stupidity and when she once again reached out to touch his arm, he whipped his head around and snarled, "If you don't fuck off right now, I'm going to rebuild your plastic face so much not even a goddamn blind beggar will want to fuck you!"

Her brown eyes widened in shock and she flushed an ugly red before she scurried away, disappearing into the throng of dancing people.

"Stupid bitch," he muttered darkly, taking another swing of his whiskey.

A low chuckle on his right had him stiffening and he turned his head slightly, meeting glittering bright blue eyes.

"Man, I haven't heard such a vicious rejection since the time my best friend verbally slaughtered a guy who'd been harassing him," the blond man whistled, sounding impressed.

"If that guy was just as annoying as that bitch just now, I can't blame him," Sasuke scoffed.

"So just not in the mood tonight or are you not into curves?" the man grinned; his hand wrapped around a glass with some dark liquid in it.

"I don't mind curves if they're on the right body," Sasuke heard himself replying before he could think twice about it.

"Really now?" The blond leant forwards, intrigue lightening up his eyes. "And what kind of body is the right one for you?"

"A flat chest and a great arse," Sasuke smirked and the other man laughed delighted, throwing his head back.

"Well, as it so happens, I have a flat chest and I'd like to think I have a great arse," the man said and winked and yeah, he definitely was flirting with Sasuke now.

"Anyone can claim they've got a great arse," Sasuke shot back, though from what he'd seen so far of the blond man, he had no trouble believing he had a great one.

His lithe form was hidden behind a tight dark blue shirt which dipped into a V at the place where his collarbones met. His legs were encased in a pair of black jeans which seemed almost painted on his skin, so tight did they look on him.

But his most arresting feature remained his eyes, which gleamed with pure mischief and even a hint of lust when he got off his chair and stepped closer to Sasuke. Before he could react his hands were grabbed and pulled around the blond, who put them squarely on his firm arse.

"So, does that feel great to you?" he grinned, his eyes turning half lidded when hands started massaging and squeezing his butt.

"It's definitely one of the better ones I've had my hands on so far," Sasuke smirked, digging his fingertips in the supple flesh, finding himself inanely annoyed at the fabric separating him from the bare skin.

"Oho, I'll have you know that my arse is the greatest you'll ever experience," the man retorted haughtily, resting his own hands on Sasuke's upper arms.

"You talk the talk but can you walk the walk?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow challengingly.

The wide grin on the man's face resembled that of a fox when he leant closer to Sasuke and murmured in his ear, "I'm hoping that I won't be able to walk decently for a while after tonight actually. Think you can help me with that?"

"My car's parked right around the corner," Sasuke said roughly, thanking the gods he didn't believe in that he had given his guards the night off. This wasn't how he had expected his night to go, but fuck it if this wasn't a much better outcome than he had ever hoped for when he'd arrived here.

"What are we still waiting here for then?" The man winked and took a step back. "I'm Naruto by the way. Figure we should exchange first names at least before you attempt to blow my mind."

"I'm not going to attempt it, I will blow your mind," Sasuke promised darkly and grabbed Naruto's hips, pulling him against his so he could feel just how eager he was to fulfil his promise. "My name's Sasuke."

"Promises," Naruto scoffed, but even with the loud bass of the music, Sasuke had no trouble discerning the breathless undertone in his voice. "Heard those too many times."

"I'll just have to show you I mean what I say then, don't I?" Sasuke hummed and slapped some money on the counter that should cover Naruto's bill.

He was part owner of the club thanks to his brother, so he didn't have to pay for his drinks. Sometimes it was handy to be a part owner, really.

Warm fingers slipped between his own, tangling them together. "Lead the way," Naruto smirked; his blue eyes glowing.

_Definitely a far better outcome_ , Sasuke decided as he led the other one out of the club. Perhaps he should get pissed off at his employees far more often.

* * *

The plan was to get into his car and drive his conquest back to his place. That _was_ the plan at least until they actually got into the car and he started driving down the street. He hadn't even driven through four streets before he felt fingers fumbling with the zipper of his trousers and a hot mouth attached itself to his neck, sucking and biting at his skin there.

Cursing, he quickly looked around and then turned the car into an alley of which he was certain wouldn't see any passer-byers for at least the next couple of hours. It was adjacent to two relatively quiet neighbourhoods and the only ones who could caught them were some cats perhaps.

"You really couldn't wait, huh?" he hissed and impatiently removed his seatbelt after shutting down the motor. "Get in the back now."

"Oh, bossy, I like it," Naruto grinned and instead of stepping out of the car to get in the back, he simply crawled between the two front seats and plopped down in the middle of the backseat.

"Smooth," Sasuke snorted and stepped out of the car; the cool evening breeze ruffling his hair a bit before he opened the door to the back and got back inside.

Naruto was already shimmying out of his jeans, his back pressed against the right window. He grinned at Sasuke and waggled his eyebrows. "I know, saves some time, doesn't it?"

"You're unbelievable," Sasuke muttered and kissed him before he could form a retort.

The lips against him were only a tad chapped and parted pliantly when the tip of Sasuke's tongue brushed alongside the seam. Naruto hummed appreciatively when their tongues met and the vibrations of it against Sasuke's mouth had a shiver running down his spine.

"You've got a condom?" Naruto asked when they parted for much needed air; little puffs of air leaving him as he panted softly.

Sasuke paused and then remembered that Suigetsu had dumped a box of condoms in the glove compartment as a joke, telling him he could use it to lighten up once in a while. Back then he'd cursed out the stupid idiot, but for once it seemed he had done something useful after all.

"Yeah, I got one. Hang on." He pulled away from Naruto, who finished removing his jeans, and leant in between the front seats, reaching out to open the glove compartment.

Yeah, the box was still there, all right. He'd been making a mental note every week to remove it from his car. Now he was glad he hadn't done that yet. After ripping open the box and pulling one package out of it – the metallic colour of the wrapper gleaming weakly in a nearby streetlight – he turned back to Naruto who was –

Completely naked save for his tank top.

"What?" Blue eyes regarded him innocently. He raised his legs, planting his feet on the seat, and spread them, offering Sasuke a tantalising view of his hard cock and his fingers, shining wetly, dipping between his arse cheeks. A small bottle of lubrication laid next to him. "Like I said, I'm saving time."

"You have lube with you, but not a condom?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow, but unzipped his own trousers completely, pushing them down until he could get out of them.

"I'm all for an equal share of the work," Naruto grinned, his eyes turning half lidded, a soft moan escaping his lips when he slipped a second finger inside of him. "I've got the lube, the lucky guy a condom – seems fair to me."

"You're something else," Sasuke told him before he decided that kissing that plush mouth was way more interesting than debating about who should bring what with him.

He helped Naruto out by slipping one of his fingers inside his hot entrance – because equal share of the work and all that – heat pooling inside his lower belly when he felt those inner muscles contracting tightly around his and Naruto's fingers.

"I'm ready, I'm ready, come on," Naruto urged him on soon, biting and kissing his neck; something he seemed to become rapidly fond of doing.

Sasuke was pretty sure his neck was going to look like a canvas full of red spots and bruises and everyone at the office would definitely know what he had done the previous night; his brother would find it impossible to resist teasing him, he was sure of it.

He didn't care.

Not when he could sink into the gorgeous blond man underneath him, hissing at how eagerly his inner muscles drew his cock further inside as if they wanted to keep him inside forever.

Not when it felt like he would drown in Naruto's scent, kissing and biting and licking whatever place he could find as the man squirmed and wiggled underneath him, meeting his thrusts with equal enthusiasm.

Not when those deceptively strong arms wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him even closer, as if he wasn't already close enough, and legs tightened around his waist; feet against his arse pushing him deeper inside every time.

Not when he could listen to those filthy moans and mewls filling the air between them as Naruto tried to keep quiet but utterly failed.

Not when those arresting blue eyes caught his gaze, holding it boldly when he came, his seed coating both their stomachs. The sight of them, of pupils dilated so heavily they appeared to swallow the blue colour whole, of lust and satisfaction, sent Sasuke straight over the edge and he came hard like he had never done before.

Naruto might actually have ruined him for other people after tonight.

He didn't care about that either.

* * *

_Present_

"What are you thinking about?" Naruto looked at him curiously, lounging lazily next to him in the bed.

Sasuke turned to look at him before his eyes trailed down, drawn to the gentle swell of his belly that could no longer be hidden even through a blanket.

"I was thinking about the first evening we met," he said absently, cupping Naruto's stomach with his hand.

Naruto blinked before recognition flashed across his eyes. "Oh, you mean the night at that club?" he chuckled, sounding vaguely bewildered. "Why would you think about that now?"

The dark haired man shrugged laconically and pulled the other man closer by his hip. "I just thought that if our kid asks one day how we met, we might have to embellish the story. A lot," he added, smiling when Naruto laughed surprised.

"Yeah, I suppose that might be for the best," Naruto grinned cheekily and rolled onto his side; his stomach resting against Sasuke's side. "Probably also for the best that we don't tell him or her that I was meant to kill you."

"Best not unless we want to give them a fucked up view of love," Sasuke agreed gravely, trailing his hand up and down across Naruto's back slowly, enjoying the feeling of smooth skin underneath his fingertips.

"It might not be a regular love story, but it's ours and that makes it the best," Naruto stated decisively, patting his stomach absently.

"True," Sasuke acquiesced and gently rolled him onto his back again, settling between his legs and leaning down to kiss him. "It's ours and that's what counts."

Their love story might not have started as a regular run of the mill one, but who the hell wanted a boring cliché one like that anyway?

This was their love, their life together, and Sasuke wouldn't have it any other way.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> AN2: Perhaps not that incredibly long, but I still did manage to finish it on time :D I'm ridiculously proud of myself now LMAO Other parts of this series will appear in the future, so keep an eye on those if you want to read more about our assassin and yakuza :D
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this! Please leave your thoughts behind in a review; should you spot any mistakes, please point them out to me.
> 
> I hope to see you all back in my future stories! Please stay safe and take care of yourselves!
> 
> Cuddles
> 
> Melissa


End file.
